Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display substrate having a high resolution.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes an array substrate, an upper substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the upper substrate. The array substrate includes a display area in which a plurality of lines and a plurality of thin-film transistors connected to the lines are formed, and a peripheral area in which pads applying an electric signal to the lines are formed.
After the array substrate is manufactured, an array test process is performed to inspect the lines for defects. Array test pads are formed on a mother substrate of the array substrate for the array test process. The array test pads are electrically connected to the lines. The array test process inspects the lines for defects by applying a test signal through the array test pads.
During driving of the LCD panel for the array test process and manufacturing of the LCD panel, static electricity may flow through the array test pads, so that the lines and the thin-film transistors that are formed on the array substrate may be damaged. Therefore, the static electricity may cause a decrease in manufacturing yield and a reduction of product quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.